The Toontown Saga: Taking Back Toontown
by Mr. Awesome Guitarfreak
Summary: Harvey Bananabrains & Company have now been taken prisoner as the Impericog's slaves. And even though the Impericog has them under his thumb, Harvey vows to take back Toontown. The second book in the epic Toontown Saga Series features Milton of Zitas Gate
1. Overruled

Disclaimer: I do not own Toontown. It is solely operated by Disney. The characters, names, and likenesses of Milton Grant and Princess Melody Sparkleswirl are the property of mallow45 and Kizziefoshnizzie.

* * *

**Chapter One: Overruled**

Harvey Bananabrains (now 13 years 10 months, one week, 4 days, two hours, five minutes and fifty-nine seconds old) had become so bored with his new life. He and the rest of the resistance had been held prisoner and taken to the Impericog's Estate on Judgement day. And somehow, all of them were chosen to be his slaves. He treated them poorly. Crystal was hit with the Impericog's whip so much that an unsightly red mark was left on her back. Harvey was tormented several times by His Cruelty, the King and was sent outside for the rest of the day because he "spoke badly" about the king. All in all things had become a horrible disaster.

The good thing, though, was that cogs always powered down early to gain more strength for the next day, so everybody could talk about everything in their sleeping quarters. Why once, the Impericog was off to bed at 7:30 and the toons had time to hold a mini-funeral for Agent Trace Doggentoon. And it was just what everybody needed after a brutal battle and defeat. At this point, though, it was ten-thirty at Chez Impericog, and Crystal really needed somebody to talk to.

"Harvey… you up?" she asked.

"I am now," he responded. "What do you want?"

"I'm really tired, and I just need somebody to talk to."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanna talk about this. Everything surrounding us now. I wish we could escape."

Harvey thought hard about the words that had just exited Crystal's mouth. _Don't we all? _he was about to say. Then he had realized something. _We will never escape. The cogs are too powerful. We cannot rebel. We would all have to die! THERE IS NO HOPE!!! _He thought about that harsh reality for a second. A tear fled his eye. And several others followed. That little phrase was enough to start a panic attack, but he couldn't; not now. Not with all of these people. _And besides, _he thought, _I'll wake His Impatience, The Snotty, and that won't be pretty. _

"Crystal, I don't think it's in our power to be able to escape. It might not happen for us."

Crystal was shattered. Harvey had said those words so calmly. _HOW COULD HE BE SO CALM?!!! _ she screamed in her mind. She knew he didn't like this any more than she did. But he was calm. Perhaps this had come from being isolated and meeting this family one day as he drifted off to sleep. Maybe this had come from growing up in a bad neighborhood full of cogs and bottom, but it also came from Harvey's attitude. His state of mind. He was just as shattered as she was, he just had a weird way of showing it.


	2. A Day In The Life Of A Slave Of A Cog

**Chapter Two: A Day In The Life Of A Slave of a Cog**

Harvey woke up with his pillow blocking his face after a dream of being on The Bachelor. The dream's ending, though, shattered his entire universe. He was just about to get the kiss and what do you know the Impericog wakes him up. It was time for breakfast. Breakfast was usually whatever could be found on the bathroom floor of the Impericog's estate. That was mixed in with some mushy, processed oatmeal and whaddya know, it's breakfast! To Harvey, the wretched concoction was nothing his incredibly weak stomach could handle. As he masticated the substance before him, he overheard Rusty Doggenbumper (one of the surviving toons from the official agency) tell one of his gross stories about medical procedures in battle, he began to feel uneasy. Still, he kept chewing and swallowing whatever he could until he heard Stunt Kitty (ANOTHER one of the toons from the resistance) shout something about a gutsy feat and how his leg is still red with blood; And by then, he lost it. His breakfast was gone. Outta there. See ya. Bye bye. After that, the Impericog marched in and demanded HIS breakfast be made. For breakfast he demanded crepes, sausages, bagels, eggs, bacon, fourteen muffins, mile-high pancakes with everything on them, waffles, and a Black forest sandwich. This took incredibly long and was probably the most grueling, physically demanding thing that Harvey and his friends ever had to do. Carrying it up the stairs was hard, too. It was so big. And just as Rusty and Stunt Kitty were up the final and hundredth stair, Harvey, carrying the eggs & bacon platter, slipped and caused the other two to lose balance. Lunch was even worse.

Daily chores were also getting annoying. The Impericog always slapped the last one to finish his/her chores. Harvey was rather slow. This was unfortunate. Then dinner came, but before then, Harvey decided to plot an escape in the toons' sleeping quarters. He planned this at night. He talked with Rusty about the escape itself.

"So do you think we should go away right here right now?" Harvey asked.

"Perhaps it is best, or else we might never get the opportunity to escape again," Rusty said.

"Okay. But how will we escape? The Impericog's got this place all locked up, and the doorknobs are too high for any toon to reach."

"But there is one thing that he forgot to think about," Rusty paused. "Get off the bed for a sec." Harvey got off. Rusty pushed the bed and chucked it at the window. he then told everyone else to get up out of their beds. Both Harvey and Rusty were screaming,

"GET OUTTA BED! WE GOT STUFF TO DO!!!"

Instantly everybody jumped through the enormous hole in the window and fell to the courtyard of the Impericog's estate. Rusty nudged the gate open and set the rest of the clan free. But then it had finally occurred to everyone. _Where can we run to? There's nowhere to go. Gosh I'm starving. _

"Hey everybody, let's dig a hole and make it our hideout!" Otto was high-fived for his suggestion. It was perfect! But everyone was so tired that it was impossible to dig a hole this big at this late, so they found shelter in the hiding woods of Chip N' Dale's Acorn Acres. They established a camp there, hoping to find food soon before their bodies checked out. Meanwhile, Harvey talked with Otto and Crystal.

"So," Otto began, "is this the kind of action that you witnessed with your dad when Toontown was still- em.. Toontown?"

"Well," Harvey replied," It wasn't this exciting, and nothing we ever did took our lives or our hometown. We never felt so- well… endangered."

"Wow… That's deep, man," Otto said.

Crystal now began to say, "Harvey, in case we don't make it out of this mess, I just wanted to say that you are the most interesting…"

"Shhh!!!" Stunt Kitty interjected. "I see something moving in the bushes."

Harvey looked at it, too, marveling at its swift movements and sudden changes of direction.

"Might be a cog," he said. But he wasn't sure. The shadow looked like that of a cog, but it could have been a toon, or something else.

"Stunt Kitty," Rusty began, "Can you get a closeup on the subject?"

"Can do," Stunt Kitty replied. He then climbed a tree to get an aerial view of the silhouette. He thought perhaps it was a toon who was lost in the forest, and he knew it wasn't a cog because a cog's physique was much too wide. Carefully he took a flashlight from out of his pocket and shone it on the silhouette. It appeared to be a resistance agent from Stunt Kitty's days in training.

"Milton? Is that you?"


	3. A Long Lost Ally

**Chapter Three: A Long Lost Ally**

It had been Milton Grant from Stunt Kitty's training days. He just hadn't noticed at the time. Milton had heard the calling, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. And Milton, armed with fire hose in hand, began to aim until he heard a loud scream of pain from the likes of Harvey Bananabrains. Stunt Kitty climbed out of the tree to check what was going on.

"I think I've been sucked in to a mole hole," Harvey said.

"Be careful, son, those are bad," said Milton Grant, emerging from his hiding place.

Milton devised a plan. They pulled on his arms, but the people on the receiving end of the hole pulled harder. Now all nineteen other toons pulled as hard as they could to keep Harvey from falling into the hole. One final tug was all, but the toons were too late and they lost him to the competing force that sucked him in. So then, all of the toons went in there to see who or what was down there. They were incredibly surprised to find out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Former President Flippy was having the time of his life on a Carnival cruise to Maui, Hawaii. He loved it; cocktail Parties, minigolf, surfing, and the ladies. It was the happiest moment of his life. But something else had been gnawing at the back of his neck for weeks now. He'd tried so hard to forget this little mishap, and it was easy with all that was surrounding him. Unfortunately, though, he would son remember it sometime. And to him, that was unfair. _Life's unfair! Get over it!_ He thought to himself. He had gotten over it his whole life. What made this time any different? Perhaps saving a hapless town from death and destruction might have helped the pain part ways with Flippy, but he never cared about the town anyway, he just wanted the job of president so that he could boss people around and be like Gordon Ramsey from Hell's Kitchen. But both Flippy and Gordon had overlooked something very important in their jobs, and that is that with great power, comes great responsibility.

But Flippy didn't care. He was filthy stinking rich, and no one could do a damn thing about that.

* * *

Harvey could have sworn that his legs had been pulled from under him after being sucked into the manhole. It was the most awful thing he'd ever experienced. But after being sucked into the manhole, he, Rusty, Milton, Stunt Kitty, Crystal, and the other fifteen witnessed something incredible. There was life underground Toontown. The score of them were introduced to the president of this town.

"My name is President Filppy. This here is the only place in Toontown that hasn't been taken over, or discovered by any cogs. People were pulling you in, son, because they thought that you weren't safe up there."

"They were right, dude," Harvey said, "We just came here from the Impericog's estate. We were forced to be his slaves. Let me tell ya, that was the most dull thing I ever had to do."

The President gave a chuckle, and showed the group to their sleeping quarters if they so chose to stay. The beds already had embroidered names on them, one for all twenty of the toons. There was also room service. The beds were comfortable, there was an indoor pool, a skatepark, a squirt gun target practice area, this place had everything, including no cogs. And that was a relief to all of everybody down there. And on that night, as all toons were preparing to sleep, Milton conversed with Stunt Kitty about his leave from the agency when he was in training.

"So what ever caused you to leave?" asked Stunt Kitty.

"I had my own problems to deal with," replied Milton. He then added, "I have been busy with fighting off an evil cog named Zita. It is an incredibly difficult task. And B-120 is still in possession of a young cat I need to save. But I cant fit it all in. I'm stressed, man,"

Stunt Kitty just sat there and nodded his head. He understood what had taken his friend's time. But he also understood that Milton was a grown man. He could handle his business. SK had a habit of meddling with other people's business. He was about to say something back to Milton, but a strange THUNK had come from the surface. It hadn't been a cog, no, thank God, but everyone knew they weren't out of the water yet.

Another one of the toons, Good Ol' Furball Weaselflapper, had noticed the bumping. The ceiling was smashed into and the monstrous behemoth that broke it was not looking for a truce by any means. Furball then creeped slowly away as the beast came closer. Then Harvey said, "Wait... I KNOW WHO THIS IS!!!"


	4. Jealousy and Victory

**Chapter Four: Jealousy And Victory**

Harvey was sure that this beast had been the Impericog, but before he could really take a long glance at the figure, he blacked out. The Impericog had sprayed a drowsy gas that caused all of the toons in that room to fall asleep. Well, all but two. You see, Milton Grant and Stunt Kitty had been in the little toons' room while the episode took place, so they had not been affected by the drowsy gas. But they had seen the Impericog standing right there with all of the unconscious toon bodies in his arms. Milton took out a wedding cake and hit the 'cog. Stunt Kitty dropped a piano. Unfortunately, though, neither of them could at least get the Impericog tipsy.

The Impericog zoomed off into the black skies full of nothingness, but Milton and Stunt Kitty held onto his legs as he took off.

"Let go, you imbeciles!" said the Impericog

"No!" said the two of them.

"If you don't let go, then I'll have to drop you!"

And that's what he did. He detached his legs from his body and Milton and Stunt Kitty were sent freefalling from at least 500 feet. The Impericog laughed, unaware of the penalties of laughing, and he fell from the sky with all of the bodies in arms. The Impericog shut down shortly after landing, and the two standing toons attempted to revive the others. Eventually, Harvey woke from the drowsy gas, still a little goofy off of it.

"Hiya, Clancy, gimme a big fat large fries and a monkey! hehe!"

Needless to say, Harvey wouldn't be fully aware of his surroundings until they hit him in the butt.

* * *

At the Cog warehouse, new types of cogs were being assembled and older models were being manufactured. Also, the Factory Foreman gave a message to the Impericog, not knowing that he'd shut down.

"Hello, sir? are you there?" he hung up.

"He is not responding at this time," said the Foreman.

The Foreman hated being second in command. He wanted to be the ruler of the cogs, but unfortunately, he could not. As long as the Impericog was alive and well, he couldn't do anything about it. He thought about this for a while, then sent a search party for the Impericog. This was a search party of hundreds. Cogs were sent in by the masses to search for their great and powerful leader. About fifty were sent one way, the others the next way. The Foreman eventually halted production of new cogs until the Impericog was found. He sent all of the remainders to search so that he could have some time to himself. It was peaceful. Quiet. Tranquil. Boring; but cogs loved boring. The search party was successful in finding the Impericog, but unsuccessful in returning his body. He had officially powered down. This had been the end of the Impericog. But there were no toon bodies in his arms. They had been smuggled away by an unknown force. This was strange. Reports of a flying object carrying eighteen toon bodies were up in the air, no pun intended.

"No bodies?" a Flunky asked.

"We should report this to the Foreman," said a Mr. Hollywood, who was appointed the leader. The enormous search party parted ways with the cog corpse and reported what they had found.

On the Foreman's door, a sign read:

"**PLEASE DO NOT ANNOY, TORMENT, PESTER, MOLEST, WORRY, BADGER, HARRY, HARASS, HACKLE, PERSECUTE, IRK, BUG, VEX, BOTHER, TEASE, AGITATE, TANTALIZE, OR RUFFLE THE** **FOREMAN.**

The Mr. Hollywood knocked on the door.

"Mr. Foreman, sir, we have some bad news to share with you."

"What is it?" the Foreman asked sardonically as he opened the door.

"The Impericog has... well... powered down, f-forever."

"Oh my," the Foreman said, pretending to care, "Thank you. You are all dismissed," he added. This was the happiest moment of the Foreman's life.

* * *

Harvey Bananabrains was finally up and talking with his father, Monty about battle plans. Rusty Doggenbumper, Stunt Kitty, Milton, the other agency members, and Otto were in on the conversation as well.

"I saw a huge fleet of cogs fly in from north," Milton said. "They looked like they were searching for the Impericog.

"So was that guy who barged in on our underground habitat really the Impericog?"

"Yes, but he is dead now," added Stunt Kitty. "He laughed so hard that he fell out of the sky. It was quite hilarious."

Monty Bananabrains then contributed, "So if they fly in from north, then maybe we should send a fake warning signal. I still carry a cog disguise to this day. I can send them reports of a toon resistance clan, like us."

"All in favor of Harvey's dad's idea, say Aye," said Milton

"Aye," said everyone.

"Then it's unanimous," Milton said, "We should go back to Underground Toontown now. We'll be safe there until we're ready to put our plan into action. And the score of them all went to their cabin in UGT for a good night's sleep. The next day would be the longest and hardest of their lives.


	5. A Deathly Surprise

**Chapter Five: A Deathly Surprise**

Remember how I said that the next day would be the longest and hardest of their lives? Well, I lied. Today was actually the SECOND longest and hardest day for those toons. They were setting up all of the attacks and preparing themselves for battle. They were about forty miles away from the gopher hole that led to Underground Toontown. They couldn't disturb the citizens down there after all they had done for them. Why, the UGT citizens made their home feel like the clan's home before it was crushed by a Mister Hollywood with a spy camera. Oh… wait… I didn't mention the spy camera in the first book. My bad. Anyways, he carried a spy camera that in its memory bank held the key to the Cog's hopeful success. The Mister Hollywood unit planned to show this footage of the Clan to the Impericog, but after hearing of his demise, he decided to keep the footage to himself until it was time to strike. The only problem was that the defining war was not soon to come for either party. With the Impericog's death, the entire cog organization fell through because of the Foreman's impatience with the lower cogs and trainees.

It wasn't his favorite at all. Sitting at his desk, bored out of his artificial intelligence unit. He thought that this was the most boring job of all. In fact, the Foreman hated being the boss more than being second in command to the Great Leader with the biggest, fattest Iron Fist to run his empire with. But then it had occurred to him. _If he ran the empire with a lousy temper and a cigar addiction, I can do it too, and be as crass and cruel to my employees as possible!_

The Foreman began to like his new job.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * Harvey Bananabrains tightened the final spring on the final trampoline before hitting the sack at approximately 11:30PM. He was tired as ever. He could barely feel his legs after preparing all of the instruments for the showdown. Battle was now prepared. All Montgomery had to do was make that call to the Cog Central Headquarters, but Monty wasn't totally sure when to dispatch the main office. He figured that the cogs could get very suspicious of something after the Impericog's passing. He waited a week. At breakfast time, the other nineteen toons were aggravated by his cautiousness.

Harvey, Otto, and Milton checked to see if all of their things had been there when they set them up the previous week, but it seemed as though this forty miles was a lot longer than the last forty miles when they went to check on the setup two days ago. But it would remain forty miles until strange things were seen in the sky.

Two cogs had seemingly taken the night off and were aimlessly meandering around in the sky with only propellors sustaining their heights in the air. A few more cogs had shown up at this very spot. After that, the mass grew larger. When you looked into the night sky, there was no depth perception, so if something was getting bigger, it was getting closer.

Milton always was prepared for a situation like this. He instantly pulled a box with an enormous red button. He slammed the button and an Ocean Liner dropped upon the cogs that were landing. Harvey and Otto sat there, waiting and watching. But at this point, Harvey needed to take action. He took a fire hose his dad gave him for his birthday. With this fire hose, he soaked the oncoming arsenal of cogs headed towards him. He then lent Otto a Big Magnet and set up trapdoors. All were successful in hitting the cogs. The massive group of cogs declined in numbers after a few more gags were used. The invading number turned to zero. It was another victory for the toons.

* * *

At the Underground Toontown Cabin, Crystal, the twins Zacky and Zoey, Stunt Kitty, and Monty Bananabrains were talking.

"I really hope all the stuff is still there," Crystal said.

"It probably isn't," Monty replied, "What cog in their right mind wouldn't take advantage of a few toon items?"

"Well when you think about it, it isn't exactly what they do best. The last time I saw a cog carry something, or someone it laughed and exploded," Stunt Kitty added in.

"Good point," was Monty's reply.

After that, all was silent. The toons were thinking of ideas that hadn't been done to death by these odd creatures.

"Perhaps they blew it up," Zacky added

"I think we would have heard something like that,"

An explosion occurred directly after the statement blurted by the closest in age to Zacky.

"What was that?"

Filppy came over a PA system.

"We are under attack! Evacuate to the basement immediately!"

"What basement, this place is underground!" Stunt Kitty exclaimed as he was running to the "basement." This basement was three kilometers under the ground. It was big enough to hold every toon in UGT. But up above, the Foreman planned a surprise attack on whatever was out there. He had no idea that anyone was out there, until a cog came over the radio "with news of toons in an underground refuge." But the Foreman was so darn tired of dealing with all these emergencies. Being the top dog was a lot of work; work he couldn't deal with any longer. His move after that changed the fate of the toons and the cogs intensely.


	6. Strength in Numbers

The Foreman packed everything he owned into a large, metal box and prepared to leave the office forever. He decided that he would be leaving the main cog business industry to start a private revolution. The revolution was started because the Foreman was against all types of cogs' work that he thought was unfair. He tried to recruit cogs to join his revolution, but none wanted to. They were all pleased with how smoothly the business was running. It was a dark time for the cog side, but for the most part, they had taken over Toontown.

Yes, at this very moment, several cogs were fighting in the depths of Underground Toontown. Stunt Kitty and Milton had to empty their gag pouches to defeat the oncoming force of cogs in the cabin they were staying in. Filppy called in the troops from three kilometers under. It was a good thing that none of those cogs had gone down to the base of UGT. The town would perish if that room were not in existence. Most of everyone was down there, including Harvey Bananabrains, who, with Milton and Otto, had evacuated to the base of UGT.

After the battle ended, the troops celebrated and the civilians were allowed to come back up to the main place in UGT. All of the cogs that were there had been defeated. The Foreman was now the final cog on earth. He hadn't known this, though, until after the battle occurred. A cog was supposed to dispatch him after the battle was over. But he was the only cog left in the world. The Foreman sat there in the abandoned forest with a lonely look upon his facial component. Suddenly, though, he heard a noise coming from the bushes. He knew that a river was nearby, but he didn't know that anyone would be coming out of it. The bushes ruffled even more, and the sound was getting louder and even more bothersome. A silhouette emerged from the bushes.

"Show yourself!" the Foreman yelled.

The silhouette shook his head. He was obviously not looking for trouble.

"I said, show yourself! Come out in the open and I won't hurt you," the Foreman said deceivingly. The silhouette moved closer to the Foreman; The Foreman inked in his trousers.

"Who's to say I don't hurt you first!" screamed the silhouette. He was an average sized male blue dog with a loincloth and a dew rag. He also carried a spear and a fire hose. This man was a force to be reckoned with.

"What do you want?!" the Foreman asked in a sissy voice.

"I want you to drop everything you have in your hands!" said the mysterious blue dog.

"Who are you?"

"Don't ask questions, JUST DO WHAT I SAY!"

The Foreman calmly set all of his belongings on the ground beside him and ran away. The blue dog launched the spear, but missed. He was not known to anyone now. His name had been familiar amongst all. He was once known as president of the fallen Toontown. This man was Flippy, the most deceiving Toontown president they ever had. He was also the most recent one they had had. As for the Foreman, he was done. Not dead, but in permanent hiding. He had to stay away from the mysterious blue dog he met in the abandoned forest. He built a boat out of the remaining supplies plus a few new ones he'd found from the last time somebody sailed in the abandoned river.

Carefully, he nailed a few pieces of wood together and had to use his own legs for oars. Cog legs were easy to put on and take off. They were detachable for a reason.

He rowed down the river until he saw a golf hole in Bossbot HQ. He stopped there and spent the night in the remains of the BBHQ country club. It was the coldest, most miserable night of his life.

* * *

Harvey Bananabrains was with Milton Grant and Rusty Doggenbumper looking at the blueprints for Toontown Central. Ever since the last cog was defeated, the toons decided to build Toontown back up. Togetherness and teamwork helped them along the way. In previous battles, including the one that almost led to their demise, teamwork was largely neglected. Now Toontown Central looked as glorious as the day it opened. Every toon in UGT as well as the score of them who dropped in at the last minute had helped build it back up. They also destroyed the remains of every cog HQ there was.

Donald's Dock looked beautiful again. It was as foggy as it ever was, the boat was nice and shiny, and toons opened and operated the new gag shops. The remodel gave the toons new ideas on what to do for their once-dead town. The town was rebuilding itself to the point of pure beauty. A bonfire ceremony was held after the building was complete. Milton gave a speech.

"Toons, we are gathered here today to celebrate the rebirth of our town, Toontown. We were so blessed to be given a home like this, but we took it for granted! Time will tell if we learn from this mistake, but we'll have the experience of the masters when we grow old. To a new beginning!"

"TO A NEW BEGINNING!"

But it wasn't over just yet.


	7. Flippy and the Foreman

**Chapter Seven: Flippy and the Foreman**

The Foreman woke up to a rather strange and awful turn of events. The building he had slept in was still in flames. He'd also seen that every cog office had perished. It took him only a second to realize that this was the doing of the toons to further strengthen their empire. They had control of the entire city. Cogs would no longer be a part of their society. The Foreman knew that we would have to think of something that he could do to keep his kind from perishing and dying out completely. But in the burning remains of BBHQ, he found a cog creation machine and a cog standing at the controls.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" the Foreman asked.

"Saving my species," the anonymous cog said

"They need to learn the skills of defense," he said again, "and how to protect themselves from people like me,"

The Foreman then realized that this anonymous figure had not been a cog. He then said something he regretted immensely.

"Who are you?"

The figure turned so that the Foreman could see him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?"

The Foreman sprinted as far as his cog legs could carry him. It had been the mysterious blue dog he'd met in the forest. But why was he making cogs? Why did he want his species to be under attack? The Foreman decided to leave the town after that. He was done with all of this suspiciousness and this cold war between toons and cogs. He took his things, ran away, and exited town, Destination: Unknown.

* * *

Flippy prepared to give his speech of return as president of Toontown after he unleashed the cogs. He was able to get cogs to make cogs after a while. The new cogs thought of him to be their creator. That he was the almighty one who had the power over all of their existences. They were right. At the touch of a button, all of them could explode. This button triggered a tickling mechanism inside which caused the cogs to laugh and die. Flippy was cunning, his minions many, but his friends zero. After Agent Trace Doggentoon spilled the truth about Flippy and his plans to flee after bad changed to worse, Flippy had no one on his side. Not even his own mother.

Harvey Bananabrains was starting to enjoy his new life in Toontown since it reopened. He hadn't felt this good since the day before his horrifying capture. In the morning, he raced karts with Stunt Kitty and Milton after breakfast. He went to Rusty Doggenbumper's eccentric parties. In the afternoon, he would go ride atop the geyser in Acorn Acres with Otto and Crystal. Around dinnertime, though, it got too cold to ride the geyser, so they played trolley games until dinner. For dinner, they had shrimp, fried rice, orange chicken, and for dessert, they had cream pies. Of course, they didn't have this sort of thing every night, but they did eat well. Harvey gained five pounds!

One day, however, Harvey skateboarded on the streets of Toontown Central to find that a large man in an almond-color suit was walking around aimlessly hoping to attack. This man was no toon, in fact he was a-- _Wait!_ Harvey thought. _We defeated them all? How is there another? Who's doing this? WHY DO I ASK MYSELF ALL THESE QUESTIONS? _Eventually, cogs filled up the streets. Harvey took his skateboard and ran into a shop.

"Hey," he whispered. "What's with all these cogs?"

"Dunno," said the clerk, lifting his cigar from his mouth.

"They've been out here for days. You didn't notice?"

"Oh, I noticed. I just thought that someone woulda thought to tell people," Harvey said.

"Fine kid, wanna know the real reason they're here?"

"More than anything at this point," Harvey said.

"Flippy sent 'em out here," whispered the clerk, "He told me not to tell, but I don't trust 'im anyway. He's a punk."

"Who should I tell?" Harvey asked.

"Anyone you like, just as long as it's someone who believes you," said the clerk.

Harvey's questions had been answered, and it was only a matter of time before this news could be spread.


	8. The Ten Years War Comes To An End

**Chapter Eight: The Ten Years War Comes To An End**

Harvey's important news was panned by most. Nobody had believed him after his outcry in Daisy Gardens. People thought he was crazy. Even his own allies. But Harvey knew this for a fact. The cogs were out there, but no one cared. Celebrations were being held. There was a party every day. Toons were so overjoyed at their amazing victory. The Ten Years War had been over, cogs were gone, and gags were no longer needed.

ONE YEAR LATER:

Harvey had since turned fifteen and after months of being told, "You crazy moron. All the cogs are dead!," he'd shut himself in; away from everyone. He sat in his bedroom on his laptop writing a novel. He typed away at this novel for days, but he was always very hard on himself. He was the toughest critic he knew. All night he sat on his bed, laptop in arms, continuing to criticize his own original ideas. Even when he did approve of his work, a day later he wouldn't like the looks of it. He started to develop a character as a late-comer in the storyline when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Harvey, is that you?"

He'd hardly recognized the voice. In fact, he didn't know who it was at all. He wondered why a teen girl (or someone with a teenage girl's voice) was on his "welcome" mat at this late hour. Still, he opened the door.

"I'm Princess Melody Sparkleswirl," she said.

Harvey was thrilled. The voice had been a friend from his days at Toontown Elementary.

"Hello," Harvey said, "I think I know you from somewhere."

Melody checked her memory banks to see if she could remember just who this strange looking, dirt-poor teenage mouse was.

"I know who you are!" she said with delight, "We went to elementary school together!"

The both of them chanted, "GOOO RABBITS!"

"It always bothered me that our mascot was a rabbit. There weren't even any rabbits that went there!" Harvey said as Melody smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"Well," she began to say, "I just came here to ask if you wanted to go to a party. Milton sent me here."

_Milton,_ Harvey thought,_ Milton Grant from a year ago? I had no idea he was still in this part of Toontown._ Harvey thought some more and then replied with a hasty, "Yes."

Milton's party was held on Party Grounds just outside of The Brrrgh. This was where Harvey lived presently and where he was when he was captured. He'd wondered what had happened to the Impostor of his father, and the Millers, who had gone back to their lives after the Ten Years War. Upon arrival, he stood beside Melody and was approached by Milton.

"Harvey? Harvey Bananabrains? The kid I spent my days with when trying to defeat all those darned cogs? Dude, how've ya been?"

Harvey "pounded it" and responded, "Pretty good. Just stickin' with the norm' after all that crazy stuff happened."

"Well, enjoy the party, bro," Milton said as he waltzed toward the dancefloor and schmoozed an anonymous black cat.

The party was the perfect way for Harvey to let loose. In fact, he sunk five people in on tug-o-war. He shot himself out of ten cannons and hit a total of a hundred and twelve clouds, and he even had time to dance his heart out on the floor. He performed the Happy Dance, which took much skill and strength.

The real action kicked in, though, when the President of Toontown arrived at the party to give a speech, but he was denied entrance. Milton had specifically requested that no man with the name of Crazy Flip Dizzybrains, or an alias of Flippy, would be allowed in. Flippy demanded entrance and had two husky bodyguards behind him. Thus, they were forced to let him in or suffer eternal pain, and I'll bet you know what they chose.

Flippy played around on the dancefloor whilst everyone else shot him a dirty look. He then stepped up to the podium and prepared his speech.

"By now, you must know that I have failed you as a president. For that, I express my sincere apology, but at this point, there is nothing I can do about it. But I have a surprise that is in itself the message I'm conveying. THE WAR IS NOT OVER!"

Millions of toon-sized robots began to descend from the air with their heavy arsenal of weapons ready-to-go. The largest one pulled out a fifty-cal machine gun loaded with puncturing darts capable of reaching vital organs.

Several toons had not lived to attend the full party. Others tried to end the madness, but none prevailed. With all enemies supposedly "gone," there had been no use for gags, so the remainder of gags were disposed of a year before needed. One year. Perhaps at this point in time, Harvey had not been as deranged as everyone thought.


	9. The Hired Assassin

**Chapter Nine: The Hired Assassin**

Three weeks, four days, eight hours, ten minutes, and 34 seconds had passed since the incident at Milton Grant's "It's Been A Year Since We've Been Attacked By Cogs" party. Harvey Bananabrains had since become more enclosed than before. He took his only landline and set fire to it, causing it to blow up just in front of his apartment. He no longer left his property or answered his door. Solitude kept him calm. To keep himself busy, he usually wrote his novel or meditated. This was easy for Harvey because his mind was as clear as possible. He'd reached his ultimate peace, or nirvana, because of his state of solitude.

A knock on Harvey's door had come in the afternoon. It was Milton. In his hand was a briefcase containing unknown contents. Harvey peered through the peephole to see who was there. He immediately opened it.

"'Sup," said Harvey.

"I got something I need to show you," Milton began, "It's a top secret proposal containing a solution to our problems."

He dismantled the lock on the case and slowly opened it. It contained a powerful semi-automatic machine gun.

"What are we gonna do with that?" Harvey asked.

Said Milton, "Those robots look up to Flippy as their leader. He created them, right? Well, if we destroy the creator, then who will the robots look up to?"

"We're going to end his life?" Harvey asked tentatively and in pure shock over Milton's malicious demeanor.

"It's only fair. He killed our population, right? It's the death penalty," said Milton.

Harvey then said, "Don't you think the authorities should handle this?"

"I AM the authorities. I'm an official Resistance member," Milton stated.

"Oh yeah," Harvey said.

"So, with that being said, goodbye!"

Harvey said goodbye as Milton exited and took his briefcase with him.

* * *

One week passed and nothing had been heard of Milton. Harvey had still shut himself in, and Flippy's robots were terrorizing the hapless town. On his cell phone, Harvey was called by Milton. Harvey had forgotten to demolish his cellular line when blowing up his landline.

"I got some bad news," said Milton.

"What's the problem?" Harvey asked anxiously.

"I gotta leave town because of some important Resistance mission that has to do with some problems I was facing earlier. I won't make it for the assassination."

"Okay, bye,"

Harvey hung up and threw his cell phone out the window. If Milton was not there to talk to anymore, he didn't have anyone anymore. So why keep what you don't need? But Harvey had decided that the deed had to be done. So he looked on Flippy's website and checked his agenda for a list of public appearances. The most recent one would be tomorrow at 7:30 PM. He was to make a speech at Donald's Dreamland. Harvey had known of a secret balcony around there that would be perfect for officially assassinating the President of Toontown.

But he knew that he didn't have the guts. He was fifteen and could not legally possess a firearm. So he had to find someone who could. He searched the internet for hired assassins until he found one he liked the looks of. She didn't reveal her name, but she revealed her intense love of doodles. She was of a medium body, and her picture depicted her to be a periwinkle cat. She'd looked oddly familiar to Harvey, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Harvey had been in for a shock the second he set foot on the ground of the humble abodes of the hired assassin. Her property was guarded by killer doodles who were much larger than the norm. Her home was clouded with security cameras, and her door was covered in spikes so that no one would knock. Harvey rang the doorbell.

"Are you a customer?" said the voice.

"Yes," Harvey replied, gulping back anxiety.

"Come in."

The spikes retracted and the door opened hastily.

"Princess Melody Sparkleswirl?"

"That's my name don't wear it... Harvey?"

The two were so shocked at one another's presence and meaning in their lives.

"You're the hired assassin?" asked Harvey.

"Yes. I am. This is my partner-in-crime."

A blue cat walked into the main hall from behind a door. He was a small blue cat wearing a white shirt and denim shorts. It was Stunt Kitty.

"Dude, long time, no see!" said SK excitedly. "What'cha been doing?"

"Nothing really," Harvey said.

"That's cool. Just kinda been alone?"

"Pretty much."

The two conversed for a few minutes and Stunt Kitty asked the important question.

"So, who's it gonna be?"

"This man here," Harvey stated plainly.

"That-that's Flippy!" said Melody surprisedly.

"But, it-it's nothing we can't handle," she said again as Harvey passed them two-hundred jellybeans for their efforts.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Stunt Kitty said, eager to spend his new earnings.

And with that, Harvey exited the house, or fortress, of the hired assassins. He, too, was eager to see what would happen the next day at 7:30 PM.


	10. Flippy's Epiphany

**Chapter Ten: Flippy's Epiphany**

Flippy's empire had grown stronger on the day that might've been his death. It was 7:00 PM now, and Harvey Bananabrains was eagerly greeting the others who had come to hear Flippy's speech. No rumors of death or hired assassins had been spread because such was illegal in every part of Toontown, where Stunt Kitty and Melody Sparkleswirl were not. Harvey, in the meantime, kept a huge secret from the others. He was able to wipe the smile off of his face come time to speak. Flippy stepped up to the podium and began speaking about his presidency, while two mysterious figures stood atop a balcony. Stunt Kitty aimed his gun toward Flippy's heart as Princess Melody Sparkleswirl gave the signal. Stunt Kitty fired and Flippy collapsed in a split second. The crowd came over to see what had been done, and they found a bullet through his neck. He woke with a scream of pain and a frail sigh. He'd made it clear just how much pain he was in.

Several came to the Toontown Central Hospital to see how Flippy was doing. Rusty Doggenbumper came with flowers. Even Harvey was there, but he was in disguise. He wore a black bandana over his mouth and a hat that covered his face. All of Flippy's beloved robots showed as well, and came to give him gifts. The people stayed there for hours comforting him, but the doctors eventually came in and told the people that they had to go and let the patient get some rest.

Flippy's night was uncomfortable. His mind quickly filled with nightmares that caused him to rethink his life. _Should I have been so hard on those toons? Maybe I should have backed off a little bit. I should have let Trace have his way and not let my position get in my way._ Flippy had not heard of the passing of Agent Trace Doggentoon. He wanted desperately to change his life. He wanted to right all of his wrongs. But with a bullet in his neck, and the crippling visions of staring death's door in the face, there was nothing he could do. He cried his heart out that night, his soul filled with unwanted remorse. _If I were to live from this terrible accident, _he thought,_ I would be the most grateful toon there was. I never would have lived the way I did._ His epiphany that night made him so upset. He didn't want to live anymore. His mind wandered some more. _If I just leave, what am I giving up? My future, my seniority. Grandchildren, or maybe a shot at a second wife._

He prepared a resignation letter that he would recite on the internet.

* * *

Harvey Bananabrains had a casual chat with Stunt kitty after the deed had been done. When asked where Melody had gone, Stunt Kitty responded, "She'll be out for a long time. She's got a mission on the Resistance she needs to complete."

"Hmm," said Harvey.

"I feel so bad that I had to do that," said Stunt Kitty.

"Me too. I saw his post on his website about his resignation. He felt a sense of regret about his whole life," said Harvey dejectedly.

"I don't wanna say that he deserved it, but it was only fair. I just feel so bad that I had to do it. Being a hired assassin sucks!" Stunt Kitty said. He then began to cry. Stunt Kitty went home that day and Harvey stayed home and talked with his dad. Montgomery Bananabrains had been on the same mission that Milton Grant had. The two of them wore patches on their left shoulders that had the picture of Agent Trace Doggentoon. The new owner of the Resistance had wished to honor the K.I.A. agent that had done so well before his passing. Monty and Milton presently were in the forest with the other agents waiting for a fleet of Flippy's robots to come in. Harvey wondered how they were doing.

Monty had heard something coming from a bush. It was not actually a Flipite, though. The term "Flipite" was used to describe the robots in Flippy's empire. It had been a few long lost toons.

"Excuse me, can you help us find our way back to Toontown?" said the orange monkey. The ten agents huddled up. They were not sure who this toon and his brethren were. They disbanded the huddle and told the toon directions. The huddle had only deformed to a circle, but one of the toons leaped over and knocked out two toons with legit kung-fu moves. The other eight backed up and watched the cloaking device of the Flipite disappear. It had been a Flipite disguised as a toon. The Flipites now came with hundreds more behind them. The standing eight Resistance agents pulled out pies, Fire Hoses, and Wedding cakes. Trapdoors and Dynamite were also arranged, but a geyser from the hands of Montgomery Bananabrains was what blasted away half of the prevalent force of Flipites. Two more agents were injured and forced behind the bushes to recover and regain their composure. The final six Resistance agents dumped entire bottles of Seltzer into a bucket. They trapped the Flipites in the bucket and allowed the Seltzer in the bucket to expand. The robots emerged from the enormous vat of Seltzer soaking wet and seeming a little short-circuited. The plan was successful, though, because all of the robots exploded. It had been another victory for the Toon Resistance Agency.

* * *

The Foreman waited in the waiting room of the Toontown Central hospital. Everyone mistook him for a Flipite, when in reality, he was a robot of the cog variety. He was called in to see Flippy in his hospital bed. He'd looked awful, but not in the awful that the Foreman had remembered. The Foreman had now come with a proposal. He wished to command the empire while Flippy couldn't be of any service or help. He began to speak quietly and softly. This had been Flippy's current demeanor because of the pain medication.

"Hello there, Flippy," the Foreman began, "You look so badly beaten. I feel for you. Never have I had my entire own species rebel against me just because-"

"What do you want?" Flippy asked, seemingly aware of what was to come.

"I see you aren't in the mood for a chat right now, so I'll cut to the chase. I feel that the current vice president of your empire has been a bit slacking lately. You could say, he's sitting down on the job?"

Flippy nodded and realized that this wasn't the thing he thought at all.

"Well," continued the Foreman, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but some ten agents went out there and defeated one of your greatest hundred-man armies."

"One hundred men?!" Flippy asked surprisedly. He even sat up from his hospital bed.

"That's ludicrous! I'll have you knowing that-"

"It's in the paper," the Foreman said calmly as he showed the distressed dog the paper. The headline read:

**FLIPITE ARMY DESTROYED, 100 TO 10!**

Flippy was shocked.

"So what do you propose I do about it?" Flippy asked.

"Well," said the Foreman, "I think that you should appoint a new leader to your empire, to replace the other stand-in. And I think that a guy such as myself could make a great leader of your amazing new empire of robots."

Flippy thought about this. _I terrorized him in the forest, and now he wants to be second-in-command of my empire of robots? This feels so sketchy! I shouldn't let him do this to me. Well, okay. But he should help me out, too._

"Okay," said Flippy, "You can be in command of my empire until I am well again. But I have something that I'll need to ask of you. The one who shot me in the neck, find them, and bring them to me alive!"

The Foreman nodded his head, tipped his hat, and exited the hospital. No way would he do what Flippy asked him. He just wanted a new rise to power. This victory was the Foreman's greatest yet.


	11. Fooled

**Chapter Eleven: Fooled**

Flippy's empire had been only half as good as it was under rule of the Foreman. He treated the workers cruelly and was harsh to the stragglers and rookies. He downsized the company greatly, too. Nearly two thirds of the company had been fired. At the end of the day's work, the Foreman locked the workers in at night. The workers wanted their Flippy back.

Six months, two weeks, five days, 12 hours, thirty minutes and eleven seconds passed, and Flippy made a slow and steady recovery. He was in a wheelchair with amped-up suspension and a NASCAR engine, at his request. He rolled around in it because the scar on the bullet in the neck needed to be supported, and the built-in head supporter was the only solution. Flippy also wished to have a wheelchair because he hated walking. He was never too athletic as a child, but he wasn't fat, either. He did gain a few pounds, though, from not walking. He mostly stayed inside his luxurious estate. Being the president had its advantages. His house was three stories tall and had a stairway larger than ten enormous toons standing head-to-foot. He had a pipe organ from Clarabelle's Cattleog, an ice-cream sandwich bed, and a candy swing set when he just needed to cool off. His eccentricity was put to use when designing his house. He had the most jellybeans of anyone anybody knew. He loved that little fact.

But Flippy had become a bit restless lately. His wound prevented him from most sleep, even with the painkillers. His body was so sleep deprived that he locked himself in a darkened closet until he could catch his z's. He finally got a solid eight hours when he was woken by the knock at the door. It had been the paper boy with the Toontown Daily Blabbermouth. He picked up the Daily Blabbermouth, took one look at the headlines, and scooted away on his wheelchair, attempting to clear his mind of the situation.

* * *

Harvey Bananabrains gave up his life of being shut-in and decided to join the Resistance after hearing of a job opportunity to replace the late Agent Trace Doggentoon, dead two years to this day. Harvey remembered that day so well. He screamed at everyone to get into the basement, and Trace had been the last one in after he closed he door. A cog discovered the basement door and smashed it flat to the ground, but he didn't know of Trace being there. Trace's body was trampled, and the last thing heard of him was a scream of pain. He had been thirty-five years old, and remembered at a private funeral in the house of the deceased Impericog.

Quickly, Harvey jumped into his kart and drove to the super secret Resistance HQ entrance, a black hole behind Clerk Clark's desk in the gag shop. Harvey had to do numerous tests to prove that he was a toon, including a check that involved printing a copy of one's own butt. He was allowed entrance and after zooming through the black hole, he found himself in a foggy area just outside of the main town. The clouds were gray, the sky was bruised with a black color and stricken with lightning. Harvey then found the Resistance HQ, and walked up to the front desk. In order to get in, however, you must be at least eighteen years of age. Harvey had been fifteen at the time. He had to lie about his age and use a copy of his father's ID with his name on it. There was no use in changing the picture, because Harvey looked identical to his dad, except for one thing.

"Sir, you don't look as you do in this photo," said the female yellow rabbit at the front desk.

"I've since gone to a tanning salon, and made my skin look younger using… um… Olay for male Mice," Harvey said, thinking that he would be found out.

"You wouldn't lie, would you?" said the rabbit, " We at the Resistance take this sort of thing very seriously."

"I'm not lying to you," said Harvey, putting on his I'm-telling-the-truth face.

"Okay, I believe you. But you could suffer serious penalties from us, and the government. We'd be sued by your parents if you were injured," said the rabbit.

"Both of my parents are dead," lied Harvey.

His mother had passed away, but his father was alive and well, currently fighting a battle with people of the Resistance, including Milton Grant, with whom Harvey had fought Toontown's life-changing battle. That memory was one he would cherish for the rest of his days.


	12. The Full Recovery & Epilogue

**Chapter Twelve: The Full Recovery**

Flippy pranced around as people waved at him saying,

"Congrats, dude!"

"You did the right thing!"

"Have fun being free of your job!"

"Dude, can I have your autograph?"

He'd never felt so happy in his life. He'd gone through a treatment, and he was cured of the bullet and it's wound. His neck was patched up, and the doctor told him that the scar wouldn't fade until he was seventy, but he didn't care. He was happy to be walking around. So happy, in fact, that he even donated some money to The Toontown Goodwill. Hundreds of thousands of dollars! Flippy was in a great mood.

That is, until he found out just what was going on. He'd walked into his company with his key, but the lock wouldn't open. He took his fist and broke the glass door. When designing the building, he was prepared for this sort of thing. He started for the balcony where he usually sat and watched his workers, but he found somebody up there that had really made him mad. He'd thought that after the disgraceful job that the Foreman had done would cause him to resign, but this had not happened. The Foreman, with a huge smile upon his facial unit, stood on the balcony screaming harsh things at the Flipite workers.

"What are you doing here?" Flippy asked menacingly.

"Well, if it isn't the owner of the company I've destroyed!" said the Foreman loudly. All of the Flipites stopped and looked up at the balcony. They cheered when Flippy came in and hit the Foreman square in the stomach. The fight became more intense after that. The two began to push each other toward the edge. Flippy front-flipped over the Foreman and kicked him in the face, causing him to break the picket fence the balcony was guarded with. The second he landed on the ground, the Flipites cheered. Flippy swore to himself that that would be the last of his dark empire. He called off the Flipites that were staged and ready to fight any toon who came close to them. He called off everyone in his empire and told them to dig a hole and make a town underground. The Flipites would be out of the way of the toons, causing less pain. It had yet again scored another point for the toons. They were ecstatic. The final cog had died, and Flippy's menacing robots had started life Underground, just like the UGT civilization.

Flippy exited his facility, and told the toons of this great news. They respected him for real this time.

**Epilogue**

Flippy gives his official speech of denouncement from the position of president of Toontown, leaving the job open to Milton Grant, who passed away at the age of eighty-one, leaving behind his fortune to an unknown apprentice.

Milton Grant is elected president, and dies at eighty-one. He makes a fortune during his term with the invention of a new drop gag, the condominium. It becomes the most powerful gag of its time.

Stunt Kitty quits being a hired assassin and takes on the art of baking pie. He becomes quite good and starts a successful chain of pie restaurants. He also uses pies for extra weaponry if needed. He dies at forty because of a heart attack

Princess Melody Sparkleswirl rejoins the Resistance at the age of eighteen, after being found out. She also quits her job as a hired assassin because one gets arrested for succeeding. She dies at 104 and is the longest-living toon in the world.

Super Rusty Doggenbumper quits the resistance at seventy-eight and retires. He becomes a pilot, but crashes in his plane with no survivors, he was seventy-nine.

Montgomery Bananabrains, then 56, decides to continue being on the Resistance, but is missing in action a year later.

Crystal Miller leaves her countryside home and picks up a modeling job, but dies at 64 in a car crash. Crystal also meets up with Harvey Bananabrains, and they are married until death.

Harvey Bananabrains, stricken with remorse after his girlfriend's death, becomes a visual artist. His paintings are inspired by his childhood days, and everyone applauds his ability with the paintbrush. He dies in a drive-by shooting at Goofy Speedway. The man appeared to look exactly like the impostor of his father. His children sued for wrongful death. He was fifty-three.

One hundred years after the death of Princess Melody Sparkleswirl, a geyser explodes from the grounds of Daisy Gardens. The toons question the happenings, but they predict the truth.

* * *

Check back for more awesome plot twists in the third Toontown Saga book.

* * *

**Wanna be in the next epic Toontown Saga story? Just leave a review stating your character's information such as their name, age, height, weight, personality traits, or anything you think you'll need to let me know about. I'll be selecting three-to-five of these characters, so have at it!**


End file.
